


Hiding

by indigospacehopper



Series: Sherlock and John [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigospacehopper/pseuds/indigospacehopper
Summary: In which Sherlock and John runaway to snog at their own wedding.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock and John [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic works as a standalone, or you can read it after ‘They didn’t go for cake in the end’. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

“John, this is ridiculous.”

“Shush, you love it.”

John grinned dopily and kissed Sherlock deeply, pressing him against the wall. Sherlock couldn’t help but giggle, his arms wrapped around John’s neck as he returned the kiss. Sherlock’s ankles crossed behind John’s back, with John holding Sherlock, his hands on Sherlock’s arse. 

They were in the garden, hidden from the party by a wall dividing the raised Manor House from the lake. Long, sweeping stone steps ran down to a pebbled pathway, and it was there that Sherlock and John had taken refuge. 

Sherlock pulled away a fraction, wrinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes as he beamed.

“But it’s our wedding,” Sherlock chuckled. “And they’ll be.” He paused as John kissed him again. “Starting the speeches soon, and then the cake.”

John rolled his eyes, kissing Sherlock one final time before speaking.

“I can’t believe you’re really arguing about a potential garden shag,” he said. “And who cares? They won’t start without us.”

Sherlock smiled, leaning in for another kiss. His hand went up into John’s hair and the golden wedding band on his finger caught in the cold December sun, much as the sun’s light glistened and danced across the lake behind John. A swan glided by, ignoring the hum of chatter drifting down from the wedding hall. 

“I love you,” John whispered. 

“I love you more.” Sherlock grinned. “I love you so much.”

John laughed. “It’s not a competition.”

“It is,” Sherlock hummed. “And I’m winning.”

They snogged for a short while, simply enjoying one another’s company and the moments peace they’d managed to find in the chaos of the day.

They were aware they were being looked for. The cake was ready and the band were becoming agitated. Mrs Hudson and Mrs Holmes were on the prowl, trying to find where Sherlock and John had disappeared to. 

Their voices became louder, drifting down to Sherlock and John’s hideaway. John pressed his hand to Sherlock’s mouth in an attempt to stifle Sherlock’s giggles, while Mrs Holmes and Mrs Hudson complained about them, mere feet from where they stood.

“Imagine running off on their own wedding day! Neither of them are very sociable and myself and his father accept that, but a lot of money has gone into –“ Mrs Holmes’ voice sounded on the courtyard, above where Sherlock and John hid in amongst the rose bushes.

“Oh, they’re in love,” Mrs Hudson replied softly. “They need time alone to celebrate it. Wedding days are always difficult for spending quality time together.”

“Yes,” Mrs Holmes huffed. “But they have a whole honeymoon for that! Christ.” 

A member of John’s family joined the search, and a man said quite plainly: “You don’t think they’re-“

“Trust me,” Mrs Holmes said, cutting him off before he could finish. “I know those two. Like rabbits, the pair of them. Broke the bed last time they came to ours. Sherlock said it was woodworm, as if we’d ever believe that!”

Mrs Hudson began giggling, and Mrs Holmes started laughing. They retreated back inside, and it was only then that John removed his hand. 

“Like rabbits,” he repeated, cocking an eyebrow and smirking. “And I told you she wouldn’t believe the woodworm story.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, grinning. “Oh, shut up and enjoy our wedding.”

John kissed Sherlock again as the music started playing, the band having given up waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Thank you for reading! X 
> 
> \- indigospacehopper


End file.
